Je suis une Tueuse, Glaciale et Colérique
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "I'm A Killer, Cold and Wrathful" de Min Daae : Ecrit pour Yuletide 2009. Le loup et le chien : ils se ressemblent bien plus qu'ils ne veulent le croire. OS No pairing


_Auteur : Min Daae_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Je suis une Tueuse, Glaciale et Colérique

* * *

Elle croyait qu'il dormait mais il parla. "Tu as dit 'c'est une façon'", déclara le Limier. "Qu'en sais-tu ?"

Arya le fixa, se demandant s'il la regardait, et puis hocha nonchalamment les épaules. "Vous les piquez avec la pointe," dit-elle négligemment et elle jura voir le coin de sa bouche tressaillir.

"Montre-moi."

"Je n'ai pas de couteau," rétorqua-t-elle. *Et je ne pense pas que tu m'en donneras un* Il leva à moitié la tête pour l'examiner, tendit le bras et attrapa un bâton qu'il cassa en deux pour en faire une courte épée -Aiguille, pensa-t-elle un peu amèrement- et de le lui lancer.

"Use de ce que tu as," dit-il avant de se rallonger, son épée à lui posée sur ses genoux. Arya se demanda un instant si on pouvait tuer un homme avec un bâton et décida que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer. Elle se mit en position pour la Danse de l'Eau que lui avait enseigné Syrio Forel. C'était plus facile de s'en souvenir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Arya coula un regard au Limier, s'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il se contenta de la regarder en silence.

*Aussi douce que la soie d'été,* pensa-t-elle et elle glissa dans le mouvement suivant. *Si j'avais Aiguille je pourrais le tuer* Son expression était impénétrable.

"Comment as-tu échappé à mon frère ?" Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Elle marqua un temps, mais juste une seconde. Ça faisait du bien de bouger de nouveau et pas que courir.

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires," dit-elle, se souvenant de rester sur la pointe des pieds. "Pourquoi demandez-vous ?"

Le Limier haussa les épaules. "Comme ça. Tu l'as inventé ?"

"Non," répliqua Arya, contrariée. "Syrio Forel me l'a apprit. Avant que Sir Meryn et les autres gardes ne le tuent." Elle se tourna et le regarda. "Vous étiez dans la garde du Roi, j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire. Joffrey vous y a mit."

"C'est le Roi Joffrey pour toi," dit Sandor mais il semblait presque amusé. Arya fit la grimace.

"Non. Jamais. C'est un idiot cruel et détestable. Pas un roi et encore moins pour _moi_." Sandor la surprit en hochant la tête imperceptiblement.

"Beaucoup trop semblable à son père par bon nombre de mauvais côtés. Soit. Oui, Joffrey m'y a mit."

"Et vous vous êtes enfui," Déclara Arya, satisfaite, s'attaquant à cet os de toutes ses forces. "Vous vous êtes enfui parce que vous êtes un lâche."

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Tu devrais t'en réjouir. Tu retournes dans ta putain d'famille, non ? C'est ce que tu voulais." Il désigna du menton son bâton. "T'as pas l'étoffe d'une combattante. Tu danses beaucoup trop. Tu te fatigueras de cette façon et même un homme pire que toi pourra te tuer une fois que tu es fatiguée."

"Pas si je suis rapide," dit Arya en montrant les dents. "Vous ne m'avez jamais vu. Je pourrais vous tuer si je le voulais. Je pourrais tuer n'importe qui."

"Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait ?" Il semblait presque amusé et Arya secoua la tête.

"Vous me rendez à ma famille. Je m'en fiche que ce soit rien que pour l'argent." Au moins ça ferait du bien de revoir Robb. Même si sa mère se mettait en colère, Robb serait toujours content de la voir. Et en y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas à parler des gens qu'elle avait tués. Quand ils lui demanderont ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'aurait qu'à ne pas les mentionner et ils ne seront pas tristes qu'elle ait fait couler du sang.

Le Limier éclata de rire mais il sauta sur ses pieds et prit l'autre bout du bâton. Ça lui donnait l'air ridicule, ce truc tout petit et tout fin. "Très bien," dit-il, "essaye. On va voir ce que vaux ta vitesse." Arya le regarda, essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux ou non. "Allez, la loupiote," dit-il, les lèvres retroussées dans une espèce de sourire. "Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Peut-être que si tu gagnes je te laisserai avoir un couteau."

Si elle avait un couteau elle pourrait le tuer et s'échapper. Si elle avait un couteau elle n'aurait plus à être une souris. Elle se mit en position et fit un pas en avant.

Il ne semblait pas prêt à bouger mais il contra son bâton, dévia le premier coup et les deux qui suivirent, puis lui tapa sur le bras. Ça faisait mal mais elle serra les dents et s'écarta d'un bond. Le Limier la regardait avec un sourcil haussé.

"Déjà fini ?"

"Non," répliqua-t-elle, et elle bondit en avant, donnant de vifs coups de la pointe de son bâton vers ses jambes, son ventre, sa gorge. Il les contra tous, tournant autour d'elle désormais, la regardant et ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Arya se jeta dans une effervescence de coups, bougeant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais il semblait toujours savoir où elle allait attaquer pour la contrer à temps sans problème. Elle cria d'un ton furieux et abaissa son bâton-épée mais il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit. Elle cria, sa main s'ouvrant d'elle-même, le bâton tombant au sol. Il ne lâcha pas alors qu'il posait son bâton à lui sur sa gorge à elle.

"Morte," dit-il, et il la relâcha. Arya se frotta le poignet, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement elle avait mal. Le Limier lâcha le bâton et se cala contre un arbre. "Rapide ne suffit pas on dirait."

*Vous m'avez fait mal* voulait-elle lui dire mais ça avait l'air bête même dans sa propre tête. Elle récupéra son bâton et le posa sur ses genoux, le regardant et se demandant si elle pouvait bouger suffisamment vite pour le lui enfoncer dans l'œil.

"Bon," dit-elle, serrant les dents. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"

Le Limier renifla. "Plus facile de dire ce que tu n'as pas fait de mal. Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne suis pas ton professeur."

"Si nous croisons quelqu'un, des hommes de Lannister par exemple," dit Arya, "je pourrais aider si je sais me battre."

Il tourna la tête et la regarda. "Et me planter un couteau dans le dos dès le combat fini. C'est pas foutrement prêt d'arriver. S'il y a un combat, tu t'écartes et c'est tout. Ou alors t'utilise tes dents. Comme le foutu loupiot que tu es."

Arya fit la grimace et se coucha pour dormir, le regardant encore de loin. Le silence s'allongea. Le Limier bougeait à peine contre l'arbre.

"T'as perdu la tête. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour faire ta folle furieuse. Tu t'es énervée et tu ne faisais pas attention, et avec ta taille ça ne pardonne pas. Commence par çà." Arya battit des paupières, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse. Et puis elle réalisa qu'il la regardait directement, les yeux ouverts. "T'en es une marrante de petite Stark. On dirait presque que t'aimes tuer."

"Je ne suis pas une souris," répondit Arya avec ferveur et le Limier éclata de rire, visiblement amusé.

"Non. Les souris ne survivent pas à mon frère. Si tu es si bonne, pourquoi tu lui as pas arraché le cœur quand tu en avais l'occasion ?"

*J'avais peur* "Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion justement," rétorqua Arya. "Et je serais morte de toute façon."

Sandor fit la grimace. "Il y a des choses qui valent la peine de mourir." Une petite pause. "Ça m'arrange que tu ne l'ais pas fait. Tu m'aurais gâché le plaisir."

*Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait encore* faillit demander Arya mais elle se dit finalement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle garda le silence et le fixa, voulant qu'il continue de parler sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise. "Quoi d'autre vaut la peine de mourir ?"

Il la regarda comme plongé dans ses pensées un moment et puis son expression se refit impénétrable. "Juste ça," dit-il. "Rien d'autre." Il pencha la tête en arrière. "Non, tu n'es pas une souris. Juste un loupiot. J'aimerais bien voir tes crocs pousser un jour."

Arya lui montra les dents, rageuse. "Quand ça arrivera tu ne seras plus vivant," grogna-t-elle et il éclata de rire, bien qu'elle ignorait pour quelle raison cette fois, et il s'écarta de l'arbre. Arya resserra sa prise sur le bâton mais il lui tourna le dos.

"Je vais chasser. Etranger te mordra si tu t'approches de lui. Et même dans ces bois, un homme à cheval peut se déplacer plus vite qu'une loupiote." Il lui montra les dents. "Juste quelque chose à garder en mémoire."

"Et si quelqu'un vient ?" Demanda Arya avec défiance et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que cette espèce de grimace sur le visage du Limier était sa façon à lui de sourire.

"Ça devrait t'être facile, loupiote. Tu les piques avec la pointe."

Arya tint son bâton, les jointures blanches et l'oreille tendue vers les bois, attendant son heure.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je n'ai jamais lu les livres dans quelque langue que ce soit, mais j'ai vu la série en anglais mais la première saison en français, c'est d'ailleurs de là que vient l'expression de Jon qu'Arya ressort au Limier dans cet OS. Pour toutes réclamations, je suis ouverte aux critiques et suggestions par MP ou review. Bonne lecture !**


End file.
